Race For Sweets
by Quirky Del
Summary: Race has less than 12 hours to get up, sell his papes, run an important errand, defy the elements, and basically set a course to change his life...and he can't be late. [Happy Birthday Sweets]


**Author's Note – This is a birthday present for Sweets. I hope everyone else likes it, too: ) . **

**I'm back in the States, heartbroken at having to leave my lovely London again...ag. But it's good to be back here writing with you all! Anyway, for anyone that's interested I'm working on the next chapter of Frozen Pulses Flutter and it should be up soon! **

**Oh, and in a few days everyone should leave a nice little Happy Birthday message for Sweets – on the 10th : ) ! **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_May 10th – 4:17 AM_

Race couldn't sleep. He was too excited. Today was the day – the big day that he would prove how much he loved his girl. He had better not mess this up. And he had better be on time.

He fidgeted in his rumply old bunk again, the springs poking into his back at the most uncomfortable angles. His lids fluttered as he tried to keep them shut, knowing that he would have to get up soon but fruitlessly attempting to savour his last few moments of lazing about.

"Wassa matter with you, huh?" a sleepy voice cut through the morning still, right before a pillow zoomed past his head.

"Eh! What's that for?" Race yelled back grumpily.

"You've been tossin all night, keepin everyone awake!" came the rumpled reply.

"Hey, knock off, Jack! You know it's a big day for me."

"Would ya all shut up!" Skittery's holler interrupted.

"You shut up," was Race's intelligent reply. He sighed loudly as he realized he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He hopped off the bed sloppily, slipping into his trousers and grabbing his shirt off of the bed knob. He stumbled to the wash bin, and splashed some day old water on his face. After dressing and grabbing his precious package he left the lodging, heart light and fancy free.

Yes, today was going to be a good day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5_:57 AM_

Race was slumped against the brick wall, waiting for the iron gates to the black and white empire to open it's steely arms. He made sure he was first in line for the morning edition. There were a few other newboys lined up behind him. He knew Jack and the boys would be along soon, they usually didn't show up until 6 o'clock on the dot, the papes rolling out a minute later. He was thankful summer was approaching, he'd rather sit in the scorch of the sun than try to bear the brunt of icy winter any day...and 6 am waiting in the black was much worse than spending it in the light with the birds.

The bell rang and and he saw Jack appear simultaneously, as if they had a plan to come out at the same time for their early morn rendezvous. Race sprung to his feet, quickly conning his papes from the dim witted clerk and he was on his way in a flash. He had a lot to do and not much time to do it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1:24 PM_

"Thanks, ma'am." He was done, his last paper handed over. It's time.

He peered up at the sky, scrunching his nose at the clouds rolling in. This day had to be perfect – a little bit of rain could add to the effect, but a downpour would be quite inopportune. Still, he was ahead of schedule and he was winning his race with time so far – one thing he knew, he wanted to be on time...he was always late picking his girl up, but not today; he had promised promptness. It wasn't his fault tardiness seemed to follow him around. He shrugged as his feet began the brisk pace to their somewhat lengthy destination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2:36 PM_

"Heya, Race. How's it rollin?" a voice asked lazily.

Race looked up at the young man residing on his perch above the docks. "Heya, Spot. I'm here, as promised – were ya able to get it?"

Spot climbed down languidly, piercing eyes scanning the area immediately before relaxing. "Yeah, I got it. Ya got the dough?"

Race nodded. "Yeah, took every penny, too!"

Spot smirked. "This goil of yours sure must be a hot little number."

Race grinned like an idiot before catching himself. "She sure is."

"Why don't ya bring her around some time?"

"Ah no. No offense, Spot, but ya got the reputation of being a lady's man and this is one lady I just ain't gonna part with."

A pleased smile flashed over Spot's thin features. "True, true. Eh, but I wouldn't do that to you, would I?"

"I don't know..." Race trailed uncertainly.

Spot chuckled. "Nah, no worries. 'Sides, I hear from ol' Jacky Boy that this goil of yours only has eyes for you – poor misguided waif."

"Haha. Why don't ya just put an egg in your shoe and beat it." Race chuckled but Spot merely stared at him making him think he had gone too far. Then Spot laughed.

"You're funny and ballsy. I like ya, Race – you're a good guy. And you're lucky ya got yourself such a good goil...they ain't always so easy to find..." He paused, staring off and chewing on his lower lip a moment before looking back. "Well, ya hand over the cash and I'll hand over the goods."

Race reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a little roll. Spot took it and handed him a small box. Race cracked the lid open and peeked inside.

"Wassa matter? Ya think I'd skunk ya?" Spot asked with an edge.

Race quickly shut the box again. "No, it ain't like that," he quickly sputtered. "I'm just excited, that's all. Hey, thanks for helping me get this. I couldn't have afforded it otherwise."

"No sweat, Higgins. It pays to be hittin up a jeweler's daughter..." he said cockily.

"Yeah, well, it was real nice of her to sell this to me on a discount...you sure she won't get in no trouble?"

"Nah, she's got her father wrapped round her little finger. Anytime he gets sore at her she just brings me round and threatens to run off with me – he backs off every damn time!" Spot laughed, clearly flattered with himself.

Race smiled his gratitude again before saying his goodbyes and heading back to Manhattan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3:58_

Race grunted as he shook his head violently, squeezing water from his cap. It was pouring. He sought refuge underneath a stray tree, patting his pocket protectively. Two minutes to four – he was going to be late.

He flexed his toes in his soaked shoes, the waterlogged soles sloshing inside. Bracing himself for the water onslaught he rushed out from his cover and back into the downpour.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4:22_

Race stood on the stoop, furiously attempting to catch his breath. He removed his cap and shoved it into his back pocket, hands slicking his hair with the precipitation already embedded in the black. He inhaled deeply – it was time – and he was tardy.

He rapped on the door with the back of his knuckles, butterflies slamming in his stomach. The door opened after a moment and he felt his throat tighten.

"Hi," said a sweet faced girl, and his heart lurched at her soft smile.

"Hiya," he grinned like a buffoon.

"You're late."

"I know – I'm sorry, Sweets! I tried, I really did, I just – well, I got up really early just so I could be the first in line for the papes, and then I sold them like crazy, and I had to run an errand – and I had to go to Brooklyn, home to the crazy three headed babies, too – and I did that but it was far away so it took awhile you know, and then I tried to hoof it back here quick but it started pourin and everything so it took longer and I really tried to be on time, sugar, but it just j–" he stopped abruptly at the girl's uncontrollable mirth.

At his confused and slightly hurt face she managed to stop laughing – almost. "Oh, I'm sorry, Race. It's just your rambling is so adorable!"

He smiled broadly. "Well, that's alright then, isn't it? Ah, sweetheart, I've been looking forward to this all day. I'd hug ya, but I don't wanna get ya soaked."

She waved him off and stepped into arms that welcomed her easily, liquid falling down on them from the gray clouds above.

"Happy Birthday, Sweets," he whispered as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She gazed at him through long water clumped lashes, her lips tugging up at both ends. "What's this?" she asked quietly as her fingers began to lift the lid shakily. She gasped as the small present was revealed and she looked at him quickly.

"I love ya, Sweets. I want you to be my girl always...I can't provide for you, yet – but one day I will and ya better believe I'll make ya a good husband. Now don't laugh, I mean it."

She watched him closely, his earnestness tugging at her heart. "I'm not laughing, Race – I love you, too."

He took the modest ring from her and nervously placed it on her slender finger. "In a year, in a year I should be able to make you happy," he mumbled excitedly.

"I don't care if it takes a year or ten – I'll always be yours, Racetrack Higgins," she beamed at him and if possible he thought himself even more in love with her at that moment than ever.

The two stood in each other's embrace for a long while, rain showering down on them but neither seemed to notice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like it, Sweets? Did everyone else like it? This was pretty fun to write, it turned out a bit longer than I intended, those crazy boys just get you going and you don't even realize it! Haha! **

**: ) As always I would very much love if you could take the time and leave a review! **


End file.
